You Call Me Monster
by Nate Xavela
Summary: "Tidak Kyungsoo. Mereka datang lagi." Suara itu frustasi, dan meninggi sesudahnya. "Aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku butuh kau." Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman Jongin mengerat menahan dirinya, sekaligus frustasi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sebuah pemahaman datang mengetok pikiran Kyungsoo, karena ini artinya sesuatu akan terjadi. /BL/PWP/Amateur/ KAISOO!


**Disclaimer Belongs to themself, and it's all about Kaisoo**

 **Kyungsoo and Jongin belong each other! Forever**

 **[WARNING!]**

 **Amateur, abal, BL boys love, sucking, multiple orgasm, PWP, Another standart warning applied. No edit because.. Aaa shyshyshy. And absolutely KAISOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's just me, and you're sinner.**

 **Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar harus melakukannya, karena aku membutuhkanmu. Seluruhnya.**

 **-Nate Xavela-**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Kyungsoo sendirian, bergelung dalam kamar temaramnyam, berusaha menyelesaikan tugas kuliah, meskipun ia tahu tugas itu masih lama waktu tenggatnya. Kyungsoo hanya mencoba mencari sedikit kesibukan. Matanya sekali-kali melirik pada ponsel yang tak menampilkan notifikasi apapun, sejak kemarin. Ada yang salah.

Jongin sama sekali tak menghubunginya sedari kemarin. Dan Kyungsoo enggan menjadi pihak pertama yang harus menghubungi pemuda itu lebih dahulu. Ego laki-lakinya menolak.

"Jongin," Hela napasnya lelah.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jongin tak menggubrisnya barang sedetikpun. Bahkan saat berpapasan pagi ini di kampus, Jongin sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu posisinya saat itu sangat strategis, dalam artian terlihat jelas dalam jarak pandang. Tapi iris kelam itu tak menoleh. Sama sekali. Sekalipun suara lirihnya memanggil. Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas panjang, memfokuskan diri pada tugas dihadapannya.

Karena Kyungsoo kadang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat suara pintu depan rumahnya berdebam keras. Tak berapa lama, pintu kamarnya juga ikut terbuka dengan gertakan keras. Berdiri diambang pintu adalah Jongin, menatap lurus menusuk Kyungsoo dengan penampilan berantakan. Rambutnya berdiri acak-acakan dengan wajah keras tak pelik pula penampilannya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, membereskan tumpukan tugas yang sedari tadi menjadi teman sepi. Ia bisa melihat pelupuk mata dihadapannya yang hitam tampak lelah, tapi juga menampakkan emosi yang ditahan kuat-kuat. Seolah ia akan meledak, ingin menghancurkan Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" Tanyanya hendak mendekati pemuda itu, sekedar menenangkan apapun yang membuat pemuda dihadapannya yang mengeraskan rahangnya.

Jongin tak menjawab, berderap maju dengan kasar. Sebelum mendorong keras pundak Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo jatuh ke ranjangnya. Jongin mengeram tertahan, Kyungsoo hanya mampu memandangnya dengan mata yang terbeliak kaget bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling Jongin memangut bibir Kyungsoo, gerakannya tergesa. Melumat kasar bibir itu, menyesapi semua rasa diliputi kemelut batinnya. Kyungsoo terdorong jatuh terlentang, di bawah Jongin. Berusaha menahan atau sekedar mengimbangi pemuda diatasnya atau ia tak akan bernapas dengan baik. Ciuman itu semakin mendalam, ketika lidah Jongin masuk mengobrak-abrik pertahanan Kyungsoo. Melesakkan lidahnya mengecapi semua rasa yang tersaji, tangannya menarik paksa kaos hitam Kyungsoo, merobeknya hingga terlepas. Kyungsoo kelabak berusaha lepas.

Begitu lumatan Jongin terlepas memberi sedikit jarak, napas Kyungsoo tersenggal. Mengambil banyak-banyak udara mengisi kekosongan. Sebelum bernapas lega, Kyungsoo merasakan gigitan kecil di tengkuk lehernya, dihisap dan dilumat. Tubuhnya meremang melepaskan desahan yang tak bisa ia tahan, saat bagian leher sesitifnya dihisap kuat menimbulkan bekas kemerahan kontras diatas putih.

"J-jongin..Tunggu, berhenti." Suaranya parau terengah.

Jilatan itu tak berhenti, mengecupnya naik hingga ke ujung telinga Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya mengulum pucuk telinga itu, deru napas hangat terengah itu masuk kependengaran Kyungsoo membuat sengatan lain. "Tidak Kyungsoo. Mereka datang lagi." Suara itu frustasi, dan meninggi sesudahnya. "Aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku butuh kau."

Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman Jongin mengerat menahan dirinya, sekaligus frustasi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sebuah pemahaman mengetok keras kepalannya, menyadari keresahan pemuda diatasnya. Sejak awal mengenal Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada pemuda itu. Sesuatu dalam diri Jongin yang terkadang tak terkontrol dan lolos begitu saja. Sama seperti saat Jongin menari, seolah pemuda itu berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda menakutkan dan mengesankan disaat yang bersamaan. Mengalahkan keindahan apapun layaknya monster.

Dan disaat yang berbeda hal itu juga kembali keluar tak dapat dikontrol. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Jongin menyetubuhinya, merayap, menakhlukannya dalam cengkraman erat yang tak pernah bisa Kyungsoo kalahkan. Bahkan jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam arti sebenarnya dan kiasan.

Mata itu tak berhenti terbelialak, sementara tangan Jongin bergerak menyemtuh keseluruhan dirinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenggal saat rasa panas melingkupi dadanya hingga turun ke putingnya. Mempermainkannya hingga mengeras di bawah tautan bibir penuh itu. Saat gigitan dan hisapan menyatu pada putingnya, Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Jangan seperti saat itu, Jongin. " Ujarnya tersenggal.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo." Jongin terus merampalnya seperti mantara, tak henti-henti.

Terakhir kali Jongin merampalkan kata yang sama seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo dipaksa klimaks berkali-kali hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo menggelang mencoba menolak, tapi semua sudutnya tertahan untuk memberontak.

"Kau tak mengerti rasanya, Kyungsoo. It's sucking me inside"

Jongin terus menciumi kulit putih itu terus turun, berhenti di beberapa tempat untuk menghisapnya kuat dan lama hingga berbekas. Menyesap semua rasa candunya. Satu-satunya candu di dunia ini, Kyungsoo-nya.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo mendesis diantara napasnya. Merasakan celananya terlepas dalam satu sentakan.

Ini buruk. Sinyal ancaman Kyungsoo berdering nyaring. Tapi ia tak mampu melawan di bawah sini. Tidak saat ia tak mampu mengimbangi Jongin.

Jongin tak berhenti, melesakkan tangannya pada milik Kyungsoo yang terbangun. Mengenggamnya, menyalurkan rasa hangat, matanya berkabut mendapati Kyungsoo yang terengah di bawahnya. Bibir itu memerah bergetar, sebutir keringat jatuh dari pelipis itu. Jongin benar-benar tak mampu menahannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Kyungsoo, dan melumatnya. Tangannya masih bergerak menelusuri kehangatan dibawah, membelainya hingga meremas. Sementara Kyungsoo mendesah diatara bibirnya yang terlumat. Jongin melepaskan ciuman itu, kembali turun kebawah.

"Oh God!"

Napasnya menapar milik Kyungsoo yang tegak, detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mengerang panjang saat rasa hangat dan basah melingkupi miliknya, sementara tangan itu memainkan putingnya yang sudah keras. Terlalu banyak rangsangan. Lidah itu bermain, diatara kuluman keras. Dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya mendesah menggengam erat sprai. Telapak kakinya menggulung menahan rasa yang terus-menerus di barengi kocokan. Terlalu banyak rasa.

"Anghhh... Jo-jongin. Aku.. Aku. Tak bisa mengimbangi ini."

"Pasrahkan semua, hanya padaku." Desahan Kyungsoo membuat kuluman itu makin dalam, dan bertambah cepat seiring waktu. Menimbulkan desahan lain yang semakin keras, s

Kedutan diantara genggama Jongin membuatnya menambah intensitas sentuhan memabukkan hingga, Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi bertahan, menjerit ketika orgasme pertamanya datang.

Jongin meraup menelan semua rasa Kyungsoo tanpa sisa. Ini yang Jongin inginkan sedari tadi, dan masih belum cukup.

Ini masih awal.

Jongin tak memberi waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo bernapas lega. Jemari panjangnya mencari sasaran lain, diatara bongkahan kenyal di bawah sana. Mengusapkan jemarinya memutar, mendalami tekstur kerutan itu. Napasnya ikut tersenggal, Bibirnya mengesap paha dalam itu. Jongin masih jauh dari puas. Ia menggigit menahan sengatan saat jemari Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi malah terasa makin panas dalam tubuhnya, "Jangan seperti ini, Jongin. "

Kyungsoo tak memiliki persiapan saat lidah kasar Jongin mengusap kerutannya, menjilatinya, dan mendorong masuk secara paksa. "Enghh.."

Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan dirinya, tapi Kepalan tangan Jongin menahan, dan lidah itu masuk seluruhnya. Mengobrak-abrik dari dalam, miliknya diusap dengan tangan hangat. Sebelum sebuah jemari ikut masukke dalam dirinya. Menumbuk tepat prostat dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ahhh!" Jerit Kyungsoo.

Lidah basah hangat, melingkupinya. Jongin menaikkan sebelah kaki Kyungsoo ke bahunya mengubah posisi, menambah jemarinya, menumbuk prostat Kyungsoo mengelusnya. Bergerak menambah cepat dan dalam, di tiap desahan Kyungsoo. Menikmati tiap namanya disebut sang terkasih.

Jongin kembali membelai prostat Kyungsoo, dan menghentakkannya kuat berkali-kali. Kyungsoo hilang arah, bergetar. Pinggulnya semakin terangkat bergetar nikmat.

"J-jongiiin!" Ia datang, lebih deras. Membasahi perutnya sendiri. Yang langsung dilumat habis oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

Cairan itu bercampur dengan keringat Kyungsoo, rasa paling nikmat dilidah Jongin. Menyesapnya habis, ia tak ingin berhenti. Kembali mengulum milik Kyungsoo, bergerak memutar.

Kyungsoo masih merasakan efek klimaksnya, tak di beri waktu untuk menenagkan diri. Jemari itukembali menumbuk mempermainkan prostat itu.

"Sudah.. Aku tak bisa datang lagi, Jongin" Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia baru merasakan klimaksnya, dan dihadapkan kembali pada kuluman maut miliknya yang terlihat hilang dan timbul dalam bibir Jongin. "S-sudah, Jongin."

"No, Kyungsooo. Kau akan tetap disini, seperti ini."

Tubuh Kyungsoo masih panas dan sudah terlalu sensitif. Jemari dibawah sana mempermainkannya. Isakan Kyungsoo keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu." Mencoba menenagkan.

Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras, punggungnya terangkat saat prostatnya kembali di tumbuk dengan keras. Jongin kembali mengulum milik Kyungsoo, menghisapnya kuat menarik paksa orgasme Kyungsoo. Hingga benar benar-benar keluar mengalir deras, Cairan itu beberapa lolos dari bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah saat ini, bahkan hanya untuk melawan lemah ia tak mampu. Hanya permohonan lirih dari bibirnya, sebatas bergumam 'Aku tak bisa lagi' berulang kali. Jongin menghapus air mata yang keluar dari manik yang paling ia sukai itu. Menciumnya sayang, membungkam tangis itu. Menenangkan sang terkasih yang sesengukkan.

Dalam sunyi Jongin membuka nakas tak jauh darinya, mengambil lube dari dalam sana. Dan menuangkannya, mempersiapkan dirinya juga Kyungsoo, karena sedari tadi ia hanya bermain dengan dua jari, dan itu tak cukup melebarkan lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam kukungannya, mendesah lirih memanggil namanya dalam tangis. Tapi Jongin menulikan pendengarannya, raganya menolak memberi ampun.

Merasa sudah siap, Jongin membuka resleting celananya. Membebaskan dirinya, dan menggesekkan perlahan pada milik Kyungsoo. Geraman tertahan keluar dari bibir Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali terengah.

"Kau milikku, sayang" Ujar Jongin parau. Mengarahkan miliknya kedepan pintu masuk Kyungsoo dan mendorong keseluruhan hingga Kyungsoo terkesiap. Berpengang erat pada pemuda tan itu. Jongin berdiam diri sebentar, membiarkan Kyungsoo menerima dirinya, Jongin perlahan-lahan bergerak keluar masuk dalam Kyungsoo. Mengeram tertahan merasakan miliknya terjepit erat.

"Kau yang membuatku, seperti ini...Kyungsoo" Terengah,

"Jo.. Jongi, nn"

"And I won't stop"

Jepitan itu membuatnya hilang akal hingga Jongin merapatkan tubuh mereka, hidungya menghirup banyak-banyak aroma Kyungsoo sembari terus bergerak dalam hangatnya Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyesap perpotongan leher itu. Mendengarkan desahan Kyungsoo sahut menyahut, diantara hantamannya yang semakin keras dan cepat. Jeritan Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali menumbuk prostat itu, meminta lebih desahan manis yang mengema di telingannya.

"Kim J-jonginn.. Kumohon!"

Jongin makin bergerak brutal, menarik pinggul Kyungsoo mendekat, bergerak tanpa irama. Memutar miliknya, memberikan setuhan nikmat lain yang mengelanjar. Kyungsoo terhentak maju mundur, di angkat hingga duduk di bangkuan Jongin, mendekat dalam ciuman kasar dan hentakan keras. Jongin membantunya naik turun dan hentakan keras, sementara miliknya bergesekan dengan otot perut Jongin. Sensasi memabukkan, hingga Kyungsoo menjerit saat gelombang kenikmatan itu datang menghantamnya kembali dalam orgasme kering menyakitkan.

Miliknya di remas kuat didalam sana, begitu memabukkan. Jongin bergerak makin membabi buta merasakan jepitannya, membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Menikmatinya, "Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo. I love you," tiga tumbukan dalam mengantarkan Jongin pada klimaksnya. "Kyungsoo"

Napasnya terengah, masih terpejam menikmati gelombang kenikmatannya. Begitu kelopakmatanya terbuka mendapati Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri dengan raut kelelahan di bawahnya, "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo"

Rasa bersalah mengelayuti Jongin, ia melepaskan persatuan mereka sekalipun enggan. Tapi Jongin masih punya hati untuk tak menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih dari ini. Merengkuh tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu dalam dekapannya, mengecupnya menyampaikan maaf dalam diam.

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang. Membereskan semua kerusuhan yang ia buat, mengusap seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan handuk basah. Membersihkan keseluruhan, sesekali mengecup bibir ranum itu. "Maaf" Ucapnya lagi.

Setelah semua beres, Jongin kembali merengkuh Kyungsoo. Menyelimuti pemuda manis itu, membawanya pada pelukan. Jongin mengubur wajahnya di antara helaian hitam Kyungsoo, berbisik. "Besok lakukan apapun, akan ku turuti, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bergerak pelan, membuat Jongin menyamankan sang kekasih, memberi kehangatan lebih. Menyesapi wangi tubuh dalam dekapannya yang begitu ia sukai. "Aku memang monster, dan semua karenamu."

.

.

 _Karena kau canduku_

 _Dan aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Datang menghancurkan,_

 _Sekaligus menikmatimu_

 _Karena aku monster mu_

 _._

 _._

 **TAMAT**

Oh astaga maafkan Nate. Maaf lahir batin.

Tapi Nate bener-bener gila baca terjemahan lyric Monster. It's so damn baddas. I'm really sorry


End file.
